


＼(^o^)／

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [30]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's rented a place to stay, but there seems to have been a problem with the booking...





	＼(^o^)／

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesmoDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesmoDawn/gifts).



“Are you Marc?” The man reached out to shake his hand, and Jorge looked confused.

“No, Jorge.”

“Oh.”

He frowned, and Jorge had a sinking feeling.

“I’m Jordi.”

“You’re the guy renting out the flat, right?”

“Yes.” Jordi peered at his phone, frantically scrolling and stabbing at the screen as Jorge fidgeted with his scarf.

A young guy with a big smile strolled up the street, and Jorge was sure that he was the guy Jordi had mistaken him for.

“Hi, I’m Marc.”

Jordi compressed his lips, exhaling slowly as he looked down at them.

“I think there’s been a mix up.”

“A mix up?” Jorge spoke at the same time as Marc, and Jorge couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“It looks like the computer has double booked you.” Jordi tucked his phone away, fidgeting as the tension grew. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we can share.” Marc smiled, and Jorge stared at him, wondering how someone could be so cheery.

“Cool.” Jordi handed Marc the keys, and he practically jogged down the street to get away from them.

“Ready to see what the flat looks like, roommate?”

Jorge groaned internally, but there was no way that he would be able to find a free hotel room around new year’s.

“Sure, lead the way.”

Marc bounced up the stairs, and Jorge’s eyes were drawn to his perfect rear that nicely filled out his jeans.

Maybe sharing with Marc wouldn’t be so bad.

*

Two hours later, Jorge was amazed by the seemingly limitless energy that Marc had, bouncing through the flat as he downed his third can of Red Bull.

“I should get some sleep.” Jorge made a show of yawning and stretching before grabbing his bag. “Night, Marc.”

“I guess I should do the same.” Marc headed towards his bedroom door, and they opened their doors at the same time.

Jorge stepped through, and when he looked over, he saw Marc standing there, looking confused.

“There’s only one bed.”

“We could share it?” Marc smiled, and Jorge felt his mouth go dry.

Sharing a flat was one thing, but sharing a bed with a stranger, even a cute one, was well out of Jorge’s comfort zone.

“I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Jorge trudged back through to the living room, the sofa was big enough to lie out on without having to curl up, and he’d slept in worse places before now.

He looked in the cupboard for spare bedding, but it was empty, and he shuffled into the bedroom, mumbling his apologies.

“Sorry, just looking for the blankets.” Jorge peeked in the wardrobe, but it was as empty as the cupboard.

“There’s only one duvet.” Marc held it up, an apologetic smile on his face.

Jorge groaned out loud, and Marc rushed in for a hug, the warmth of his body intoxicating.

“I promise not to snore.” Marc laughed, a loud and jarring noise, and Jorge jumped back, smiling as his heart rate slowed.

Marc stripped down to just his boxers, and Jorge tried not to stare as Marc shuffled into bed.

“Are you getting in?” Marc smiled, yawning as he held the duvet up so that Jorge could slide in.

Jorge rushed to get undressed, a blush on his cheeks as he dived under the duvet, and he made sure that he was sleeping with his back to Marc.

He couldn’t bear the embarrassment of Marc seeing, or worse still feeling, his early morning hard on.

*

Jorge’s eyes flew open at the sound of an unfamiliar alarm, but Marc’s smile comforted him, and he lay back as he caught his breath.

“See, we slept in the same bed and the world didn’t end.” Marc stretched out, and Jorge dragged his eyes over him before mentally slapping himself.

“We did.” Jorge smiled, wondering if Marc was always this cheery, or if this was his idea of flirting.

“What are your plans for today?”

“I’m meeting a friend.” Jorge wanted to move, but he was aware of how little clothing he was wearing. “You?”

Marc sat up, stretching some more as he showed off his toned body.

“I’m meeting my friend Dani.”

“Dani Pedrosa?” Jorge looked around as though there were hidden cameras, his mind overflowing with questions.

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Jorge sat up so that he could look Marc in the eyes, he wanted to see his reaction. “That’s who I’m here to meet.”

Marc smiled, and there was something under the surface that Jorge couldn’t place.

“Cool, we can share a taxi.”

Marc gave Jorge a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom, leaving Jorge stunned, and he ran his fingers over his cheek just to feel the sparks.

*

Dani was waiting for them in a nice cafe, and his confusion was the most beautiful sight.

“You two know each other already?”

“We shared a bed last night.” Marc cackled in laughter, and Jorge managed not to flinch at the sound.

“You always did have good taste in men.” Dani snorted in laughter, and Marc winked at him, making Jorge blush.

Marc reached out to hold Jorge’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked proud of himself.

“Cute guys just magically find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
